


The Mouth of Lies

by WindyRein



Series: Dream Garden [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Crack, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dark Harry Potter, Gen, Harry as Mouth of Sauron, Istari Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories spoke of a man wearing a green cloak and having a wizard’s staff of polished dark wood with ivy carved on it. Later, a soldier would claim he’d seen the Green Wizard bite into an orc’s neck and tear out its throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lies

**Author's Note:**

> For you reading just this part of the series, this isn't going to amount to anything more than this. The muse has abandoned me for someone else.  
> And yes, the meet at the Black Gate with the Mouth of Sauron (who obviously would've looked different) would've happened in this 'verse, if I'd ever gotten there. *cackles*

There’d been many sightings so far, yet not one of them had heard confirmation nor seen this new one with their own eyes.

The stories spoke of a man, almost Elvin in looks, wearing a green cloak and having a wizard’s staff of polished dark wood with ivy carved on it. A man with eyes like the greenest emeralds or the burning of poisonous magical flames and hair like midnight that was silken yet chopped.

The whispers seemed to precede them and follow the man, neither catching the other. Not until Isengard it seemed. When they arrived there he was exactly like the rumours and so much more, just sitting there on the stairs like he was waiting for them. _Probably was_ , was the thought running through Gandalf’s head.

He was just sitting there, slicing pieces off an apple and eating them with cherish.

Gandalf thought there was something wrong with the man but then again wasn’t there with all of the Istari?

\---

When Pippin looked into the palantír, Aragorn caught a glimpse of something dark in the eyes of the Green Wizard.

When they fought orcs, there was a sneer on his lips. Legolas was almost certain he’d seen blood coating them. Later, much later after the Fellowship had left, a soldier would claim he’d seen the Green Wizard bite into an orc’s neck and tear out its throat.


	2. Rude...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I wasn't actually lying when I said the muse had abandoned me for someone else but then [this](http://starriewolf.tumblr.com/post/118702971984/call-me-smeagol-ill-hobbit-in-your-hole) happened and I, aah, crack? I've absolutely no idea xD
> 
> It's also been ages since I read the books or watched the Extended Cuts so, sorry for inconsistencies :)

"Now that's just rude." The voice is mellow and stops everyone and their war cries in their tracks.

A moment of shocked silence where no-one knows who the speaker was.

Then there in front of them a man seems to melt out of thin air.

Gandalf curses.

The Green Istari grins and snaps his fingers.

The Mouth of Sauron and his horse disappear like they were nothing but a mirage.

"It's really quite adorable how you thought the Dark Lord would let his most loyal subject just be killed like that."

"But you..." Pippin starts and stops. He doesn't seem to know what to do with this betrayal. In some distant corner of his mind, Legolas understands. The betrayal of someone who you laughed and ate with always hurts more and deeper than anything else. And this time they can't even blame it on the Ring.

"But I?" The Istari mocks. "But I fought with you? But I said I hate orcs and everything they stand for?" He sneers. "Orcs are an abomination that was brought to this world hating themselves and so they hate everything else in it as well. Why should I return that with anything but hate?"

Gandalf opens his mouth to argue or curse, maybe even cajole him to changing sides but the dark wizard suddenly turns his attention to Barad-dûr and, more concerning for the Army of the West, towards Mount Doom.

After a moment he lets out a soft "huh" and then turns to the Army at his back, gives another of those maniacal grins and waves.

"Be seeing you later." and he vanishes.

Mount Doom explodes and Barad-dûr comes crashing down.


End file.
